The present invention relates to paper, and in particular, to paper useful for the manufacture of cigarettes.
Popular smoking articles, such as cigarettes, have a substantially cylindrical rod shaped structure and include a charge of smokable material, such as shredded tobacco (e.g., cut filler), surrounded by a paper wrapper thereby forming a so-called "tobacco rod." It has become desirable to manufacture cigarettes having cylindrical filter elements aligned in an end-to-end relationship with the tobacco rod. Typically, a filter element is manufactured from cellulose acetate tow circumscribed by paper plug wrap, and is attached to the tobacco rod using a circumscribing tipping paper. It also has become desirable to perforate the tipping paper and plug wrap, in order to provide for dilution of drawn mainstream smoke with ambient air.
Papers useful for the manufacture of cigarettes normally include a cellulosic web (e.g., flax or wood pulp fibers), an inorganic filler material (e.g., particles of calcium carbonate), and burn additives (e.g., potassium citrate). Various papers useful for the manufacture of cigarettes are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,580,608 to Schur et al; 2,181,614 to Striefling; 2,738,791 to Levy et al; 3,044,924 to Schur; 3,049,449 to Allegrini; 3,744,496 to McCarty et al; 4,433,697 to Cline et al; 4,420,002 to Cline; 4,231,377 to Cline et al; 4,461,311 to Mathews et al; 4,450,847 to Owens; 4,805,644 to Hampl, Jr. et al and 4,779,631 to Durocher et al.
It would be desirable to provide a paper, and particularly, a paper useful for the manufacture of cigarettes, which incorporates a unique inorganic filler material.